1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a needle free connector, and more particular, to a connector providing a fluid path communication between a syringe and an IV (intravenous) fluid line to allow liquid originally contained in the syringe to smoothly flow into the IV fluid line.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, to administer fluids or medications into patients, a syringe with sharp needle is necessarily used. However, during the processes of filling and administration, the medical staff is taking a great deal of risk of needle-stick injury. In order to avoid being hurt by the needle, numerous designs of needle free connectors are developed to meet the need. However, each one of the newly developed design is either complex in structure or expensive in price. Above all, they are not convenient when it comes to use of the same.